bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Photok
Photok was an Av-Matoran resisting in Karda Nui in the form of a Po-Matoran. He was a skilled warrior and was friends with Radiak until he became a Shadow Matoran. History Karda Nui Photok was part of a strike team led by Tanma when the Makuta invaded Karda Nui. The Makuta in Karda Nui used Shadow Leeches to turn the Av-Matoran into Shadow Matoran. Photok, along with other Matoran in Tanma's strike team avoided the Shadow Leeches for a while after the Makuta came. Days later, The Makuta were blinded by the Ignika when Matoro used it to save Mata Nui. This gave an advantage to Tanma's strike team. The Makuta we This rebellion lasted until the six Toa Nuva were teleported into Karda Nui and drove off the Makuta. Three of the Toa Nuva went to the Swamp of secrets to locate the Kanohi Ignika while three of the Toa stayed in Karda Nui to protect the Matoran. Photok then acompanyed the three Toa "Phantoka" in their search for the Shadow leech hive. Then, two of the Toa Nuva and Av-Matoran found a monstruous giant worm. They attacked it, ignorant to the fact it was Toa Ignika and that his appearance had been changed as a trick of the Makuta. However, the Toa saw past this and eventually stopped fighting. The group was then ambushed and Photok, along with Tanma and Solek, was held captive by Chirox and Vamprah. Shortly after their capture, Pohatu managed to use his Kanohi Kakama Nuva to save the Matoran from the clutches of the two Makuta. Photok and Pohatu then doubled up for a brief battle in the sky. Reign of Teridax Photok and the other Av-Matoran made it to Metru Nui and celebrated Mata Nui's awakening in the Coliseum when they heard Teridax proclaming to have become the Great Spirit, and that now he ruled the Matoran Universe. The Matoran then scattered then separated to avoid being captured by Teridax. It is unknown what Photok did until Teridax landed on Bara Magna. Spherus Magna During Teridax's fight with Mata Nui on Bara Magna, the blows that Teridax recieved created various earthquakes, and these caused the majority of the Matoran Universe population to be evacuated in shleters. Thanks to this, after Teridax's head collided with Aqua Magna, Photok and many other Matoran and other beings were able to survive. As Teridax was killed by the impact, the Matoran Universe had three days before it ceased functioning, turning it into a world with no light, heat or air. Photok had to join the mass exodus to escape to the reformed Spherus Magna. He is currently residing there. Abilities and Traits *Being an Av-Matoran, Photok would have controled the Element of Light. However, being a Matoran, he did not have this ability yet but, due to the energies of Karda-Nui, he was able to launch bursts of Light from his Light Swords. *As did most Av-Matoran, Photok carried two Light Swords and utilized a Booster Rocket. *Photok wore a Noble Kanohi Kakama at the time of events in Karda-Nui. Whether this was his initial mask remains unknown. Set Infomation *Photok was released in early 2008. His set number was 8946. *Photok's set contained a total of 14 pieces. All of these pieces, with the exception of his weapons, were new pieces. Trivia * Photok's name may either be a play of the word "Photo" or "Photon" due to their associations with light. See Also *Photok's Brickshelf Gallery Category:2008 Category:Av-Matoran Category:Light Category:Matoran Universe